Celestial spirit cousins
by Tigertyler7
Summary: The cousins of the golden keys all reunite with their cousins much to everyone's joy. what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial spirit cousins

chapter 1

Lucy Heartfelia Entered the guild and all of the craziness just came flooding out the doors, Lucy had all of the zodiac keys (Yukino will have another magic if I decide to put her in the story) and some silver keys. an hour has passed and a man in a hooded cloak and was bigger than Elfman came casually over to the celestial mage.

"Would you happen to be ms. Lucy Heartfelia?" The mysterious man asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

"I know all your spirits personally, especially Taurus." The man said.

Erza came up to the man and sternly asked "Who are you, and how do you know Lucy and her spirits?"

"Where are my manners?" The man said as he took off his cloak. I am Taurus's cousin Ox, I am very pleased to meet all of you. The man was not a man at all but rather a minotaur. he had roughly the same muscle mass as Taurus. His fur was brown, same horn length as Taurus, and he wore similar briefs only with the Ox symbol for the belt. He also had flame tattoos on his arms. Basically, he looked the same as Taurus.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Everyone yelled out loud. Erza immediately apologized and Lucy was dumbfounded.

How can spirits have cousins? She asked.

"I am a part of the Chinese zodiac" Ox said.

It all made sense to everyone now. Lucy called out Taurus to reunite with his cousin.

as soon as Taurus came out He said, "Hello ms. Luuuucy. Nice body as always moo." He said. what do you and your nice body want tooday?"

"Turn around." Lucy said.

Taurus did as he was told and then he teared up and said "Cousin Ox… is that you?" He asked.

"It has ben 100 years hasn't it Cousin Taurus?" Ox said.

they swung an arm around each other and did a fist bump.

Everyone else was smiling, smirking, and drinking.

"What are you doing here Ox?" Taurus asked.

"Well A- I wanted to reunite with my cousin and B- I want to join fairy tail." Ox said. "Also, since I am here, Lucy can keep you out for as long as she wants without a magic drain. Ox said.

"As long as Taurus keeps out of trouble, I see no problem in doing that." Lucy said.

"If yoou are joining Fairytail, I might as well toooo." Taurus said.

"Where would you two like your guild marks and what color?" Mira asked

Ox- right Shoulder- red

Taurus- Left Shoulder on a black spot- White

"LETS PARTYYYYY AND LETS GIVE THE TWO COUSINS A FAIRYTAIL WELCOME." Makarov said with a drink in hand.

"AYE." Everyone said.

Done. I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. next one is the monkey (Description next time)

Tiger


	2. Chapter 2

Celestial spirit cousins

chapter 2

the day after the party, everyone was still snoozing except for Taurus and Ox who got up early to catch up with everything. an hour later everyone was up as Ox explained the Chinese zodiac and about himself.

"Each golden key has a cousin, Rat is capricorn's cousin, I am Taurus's cousin, Pig is Gemini's cousin, Dragon is pisces cousin, Tiger is cousin of Loke, Sheep is Aries' cousin, Snake is scorpio's cousin, Horse is sagittarius's cousin, Dog is cousin of Libra, Monkey is cousin of Virgo, Rooster is Cancer's Cousin, Rabbit is Aquarius's cousin. we each have an element that we go by and it is shown by a tattoo or somthing. Mine is the fire element, my main attacks are however lightning based due to heat that lightning gives off. I have different lightning colors and each bolt has different abilities like red lightning puts anything it touches on fire, Green ones help with the environment, yellow is the basic lightning, Brown makes Earthquakes and other things related to Earth, and much more.

everyone was amazed at their new ally, but one in particular found him very interesting. that person being Laxus Dreyer. "Can I try some of your different lightning?" Laxus asked

"After he said that there was a head tit in confusion. "I am a lightning dragon slayer, I eat lightning." He explained.

A bolt of light brown lightning was shot at Laxus who ate it and said "That lightning actually tastes like a steak." everyone sweat dropped

just then the door opened and a woman about as tall as Laxus. she wore a white tank top with black shorts. she had a monkey tailed shape whip, chains on the shorts. she has long pink hair that goes to the lower back and blue eyes. She has black knee high heel boots and her zodiac sign is on her tank top in brown, a bubble pattern on it, as well as banana shaped earrings.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" She yelled like tarzan used her whip to latch onto a board on the ceiling she swung like she was on a vine. she landed next to Ox and Lucy.

"You must be my cousin's master, I am Monelia, the monkey spirit and Cousin of Virgo." She said excitedly. "Banana?" She asked as she pulled out a banana from nowhere.

Virgo popped out and hugged her cousin. Princess Monilia, how are you doing. She asked.

"I am doing great Virgo." Monelia said

after a few minuets of talking they got their guild marks

Monilia- Yellow with a black tip on her shoulder

Virgo- Pink on the hand opposite of where lucy has it.

Done. I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does. i will do Scorpio's cousin next


End file.
